Dream of Reality
by Hikari no miko
Summary: FF7/Digimon Crossover: The digi-destined are sweeped into a dying world, where they must forge the identities of sleeping souls and save a world that is not theirs. *Mimato* --Discontinued--


Dream of Reality  
  
Disc: I  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Final Fantasy 7. They belong to Squaresoft, Toei, Bandai and other people. This disclaimer counts for all following chapters.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know! I know! ANOTHER fic?! Gomen, I'll try not to write so many x_x This is a Final Fantasy 7 cross-!! In this fic the digidestined are still in the Digital world but their ages have been upgraded, so the age they were in season one? Add 5 years to that ^^;  
  
A mimato too in advance =p Who can forget the whole Cloud/Aerith thing? A final fantasy fan like me sure can't! o_O;  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"How much longer?" Tired and beat, the digidestined team trudged along the path, exaughsted.  
  
"Hey don't complain, I see a cave up ahead!"  
  
"Oh, finally!" Running ahead, Mimi broke into a smile as she saw the shelter. "I'm so beat!"  
  
"Mimi wait! Don't run ahead!" Annoyed Tai ran after her as the others followed.  
  
Reaching her destination, Mimi embraced the side of the cave. "I love you rock!" When suddenly a green light flashed around her.  
  
"Mimi!" Shocked the others stared wide-eyed seeing the green light grow.  
  
"T-Tai what is this?!" Scared Sora clutched onto his arm, her voice dying out as the light engulfed them.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Ugh, where am I?" Rubbing his head, Matt groaned as he felt like a ton of rocks at landed on his head. Searching around for any other wounds with his hands, his eyes widened as he felt the handle of a gigantic sword on his back. "And what the hell are you!?"  
  
"Matt is that you?"  
  
"Yea is that you man?"  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Yea." Two voices said unusion.  
  
Catching sight of his friend, Tai ran to him adorning a similar outfit to the other boy. "Woah, Matt you have a big ass sword and my clothes too!"  
  
"What do you mean? You're dressed like ME."  
  
"Stop it you two, this is serious." Reaching them Ken sighed, as he too was dressed in a strange new outfit, black with a red cape and bandanna.  
  
"Yea." Looking around as his surroundings, Matt spoke, "Where are we?"  
  
"Hell if we know."  
  
Suddenly there was screaming and yelling nearby and the boys took off. Jumping over rubble and stone, they came across and almost amusing scene if it was shocking at the same time. "My Haaannnddd-!!! My Hand!!!!!! Agh!!!!"  
  
Running around screaming, was Daisuke as he waved around his arm but instead of a hand a gun like machine had replaced it. Next to him Hikari and Miyako both tried to calm him without jumping back in horror themselves.  
  
"Daisuke what happened?" Running to them, Tai looked at Daisuke's hand in shock. "What is that?"  
  
"Oh Tai!" Jumping into the other boys arms, Daisuke started to sob. "It's a gun! Where's my hand? Ahhhh!!!"  
  
"Oh be a man will you?"  
  
Surprised all of them turned to the new voice all surprised to see Gennai looking at them calmly. "Are you composed now?"  
  
"Gennai! What's going on? Where is the Digital World and our Digimon and the others?!"  
  
"Your Digimon are back in the digital world and you and your friends are in a seperate dimension."  
  
"Eh?" All of them stared at him in shock before Miyako shrieked. "Again?!!? Just how many dimensions are there!? Where is Mimi-chan and the others and what in the hell are we wearing!?"  
  
She made certain emphasis to point at Hikari's clothes that consisted of a bra like thing and short skirt, that made Daisuke blush and Tai to scowl. "That's not an outfit those are like pieces of small fabric wrapped around you! Change your clothes Hikari!"  
  
"I wish I could Tai!"  
  
"Ah, hem." Interrupting them, Gennai sweatdropped. "There is a perfectly logical reason for all this. You are borrowing other people's bodies."  
  
"What?! But then why do we all look the same?"  
  
Sighing Gennai motioned around him with his arms, a sad look on his face. "This is the dying planet earth in this dimension."  
  
"Dying?"  
  
"In this world there is a dark power that is bent on taking over fate and the future. He calls himself Sephiroth and must be stopped. The people you are now, are saviors who were trying to save their planet but failed. Sephiroth was able to put them into a deep sleep, leaving their bodies to wither away as their minds slept.  
  
I have transported you digidestined here to replace them and take off where they stopped. Taichi, you are Zack, a man I have revived from the dead just for this cause. Yamato you are Cloud the ex-soldier who holds a critical key in this battle. Ken you are Vincent the ex-Turk who is not all human and has slept for many years. Hikari you are Tifa, an aquaintence of Cloud's from childhood and apart of Avalanche. Daisuke you are Barret, leader of Avalanche. And Miyako you are the ninja girl Yuffie from Wutai.  
  
All your other friends have also taken on the roles of important people in this world. Mimi in particular is being held captive and you must save her before you proceed on."  
  
"Mimi is in trouble?" Jumping as she heard this, Miyako clenched her fists in anger.  
  
"How dare they kiddnap Mimi-chan! I'll kill them!"  
  
"Uh Gennai." Taking everything in silently, Matt finally decided to speak up. "How do we stop this Sephiroth and save Mimi? I mean we have no clue where anything is or have any idea how to use these weapons."  
  
"Dig into your minds. The thoughts of your counter parts still exist in your bodies and they hold all the information you need."  
  
Hikari nodded in understanding before closing her eyes in concentration. A few seconds later she gasped in surprise alarming the others. "I know where Mimi is! She's being held by a big company called Shinra! We have to hurry this evil man want's to hurt her!"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"Ugh where am I?" Rubbing her head in pain, Mimi groaned. As she got up, she gasped when she realized where she was. She was trapped in some large, glass case and there seemed to be no way out.  
  
Starting to feel panick rising inside her she almost screamed when a evil looking man suddenly appeared. He gazed at her like she was some sort of specimen under a microscope before turning to a large control panel.  
  
"I'm glad you're doing well Mimi. Today is the day you will prove your usefulness to me."  
  
"How do you know my name?!" Pounding her fists against the glass, fear was in her eyes as she saw an identical glass container being moved towards her. What scared her though, was what was inside.  
  
Glaring at her was a very large cat-like creature, who's eyes held a sense of intelligence in them.  
  
The animals large container was connected with Mimi's, to her terror and with the push of a button the animal was let inside and it sprang forwards. Circling her like prey, it bared its teeth.  
  
"Good Kitty, Good Kitty, stay away from little Mimi..."  
  
In response the cat roared, as Mimi jumped. "Oh please go away!"  
  
Suddenly there was a loud explosion and a group of familiar faces burst into the room. "Mimi! Mimi where are you?" voices called for her.  
  
About to answer back, Mimi was knocked down when the large cat decided it was time to break open their prison and pounced out into the laboratory.  
  
"Oh, no! Watch out!!"  
  
  
  
-TBC  
  
  
  
Hikari no miko 


End file.
